


Конспирация бабы Леры

by Flying_Moth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Dystopia, Elderly People, Future, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Через много-много лет шипперы, которых не устраивает контент "России-1", развлекаются как могут.
Kudos: 3





	Конспирация бабы Леры

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла во время обычного разговора в чате. Спасибо, люди :D

Баба Лера сидела в комнате и листала стенку соцсети, то и дело поглядывая на время, ворчливо шепча и поправляя очки. Рядом кружила большая и надоедливая муха, громко жужжа. «Кыш отсюда, задолбала!» — отмахнулась от неё бабуля и продолжила листать мемы и новости.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Лера радостно подскочила и поспешила в прихожую. Там её шаги стали тише, она осторожно подкралась к двери и посмотрела в глазок.

— Кто там? — спросила она на всякий случай.  
— Это мы! — громко прошептал женский голос.

Лера торопливо щёлкнула цепочкой, повернула несколько раз замок и открыла дверь, ещё раз внимательно оглядывая гостей. Баба Маша, баба Даша и баба Настя осторожно нырнули в квартиру, бросив перед этим опасливый взгляд по сторонам. Пока дверь за ними тщательно закрывалась, три подруги уже разувались, шумно перешёптываясь. 

Закончив с этим, вся компания прошла в комнату и расположилась за столиком у окна. Квартира была на втором этаже, и отсюда можно было наблюдать за происходящим внизу, особо не светясь, а разговоры прохожих было слышно через приоткрытое окно. Баба Лера налила всем чай, подруги достали из своих сумок кто семечки, кто печенье, одна даже принесла колбасу. Хозяйка стала аккуратно нарезать эту колбасу на тонкие кусочки, а гости уже внимательно смотрели на улицу в поисках чего-нибудь интересного.

— Во, смотри-смотри, идут, — затормошила соседку баба Даша, показывая на двух девушек. — Ну чем не пара? — все тут же уставились на них.  
— Какие милашки, — широко улыбнулась баба Настя.  
— Да ну, — проворчала хозяйка, — вот на той неделе шли две, ну вы помните, наверно — просто огонь! А эти — не-е, так себе. Вообще не смотрятся.  
— Ну ты глянь, вон как посматривают друг на друга! — не унималась баба Даша.  
— А вон там два парня, мимо арки идут. — Баба Маша, всё это время молча наблюдавшая, вдруг оживилась, и взгляды остальных переместились уже на них.

Бабулям явно понравилась эта «парочка», и они долго её обсуждали, умиляясь на внешность парней и отпуская похабные шуточки, не забывая при этом довольно уплетать вкусняшки, разложенные на столе, и попивать чай. Когда же разговор исчерпал себя, баба Лера встала из-за столика, подошла к старой тумбочке и, порывшись там, с довольной ухмылкой вытащила такую же старую флешку, обмотанную скотчем. Хозяйка выдернула интернет-кабель и подключила эту флешку к компьютеру, ждала, пока тот перестанет тормозить и откроет папку с запрещёнными файлами, а подруги нетерпеливо обступили её со всех сторон.

— Ну чё вы как это, тащите табуретки, что ли. — Баба Лера была немного раздражена. Гости поспешили за табуретками, одна из подруг на всякий случай задёрнула шторы. Кое-как рассевшись, все уставились в экран. Компьютер как раз прогрузился, и стало видно файлы, хранившиеся на флешке. Их там было негусто, скажем так: несколько фанфиков двадцатилетней давности и парочка сериалов. Всё то, что успели накачать, пока была такая возможность. Баба Лера нажала на одну из серий, и все четверо завороженно следили, как она медленно включается. Кое-кто даже в нетерпении тряс руками. Они все пересматривали это уже неизвестно который раз, и сериал был довольно посредственный, они и сами это вполне понимали. Однако он вызывал в них тепло и воспоминания, в основном приятные. Они бы с радостью посмотрели и что-нибудь другое с такой же тематикой, да только где теперь такое достать... По телевизору каждый день показывали любовные сериалы, но это всё было не то, бабулям хотелось чего-то более необычного. Того, что им нравилось в молодости. И теперь, глядя на экран, подруги то смеялись, переходя на громкий хохот и тут же одёргивая друг друга, то грустили об ушедших временах, чуть ли не рыдая.

Увлечённые бабули сами не заметили, как наступил вечер и пришло время расходиться по домам. Стали медленно и как бы нехотя собираться. Долго обнимались, говорили на прощание друг другу тёплые слова, то и дело вздыхали. Наконец дверь открылась и гости тихонько вышли. Баба Лера заперла за ними, налила себе ещё чаю и, вытирая слезу, прошагала в комнату и села за компьютер перечитывать старый фанфик.


End file.
